Sandy Beaches
by Edgechick816
Summary: A vacation at the beach isn’t always what you expect it to be.


Title: Sandy Beaches  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Edge/Lita, Stacy/Randy, Victoria/Jericho, Molly/Christian, Trish/Jeff.   
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Notes: Inspired by a dream I had, and my sister. It's fluff, with no angst in sight. Expect a few laughs, some sappy moments, and things boarding on the ridiculous.  
  
Summary: A vacation at the beach isn't always what you expect it to be.  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
"If you're driving into town with a dark cloud above you. Dial in the number who's bound to love you. Oh Honey, you turn me on. I'm a radio, I'm a country station, I'm a little bit corny, I'm a wildwind flower, waving for you. Broadcasting tower, waving for you." The girls chorused as their yellow jeep drove down the road, the wind in their hair.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." Lita announced from the driver's seat, tapping her hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.  
  
"I have to agree. Ten days on a beach in California, no work, no diva shoots, just us." Trish said with a smile from the front passenger seat.  
  
"Don't forget the boys." said Lita.  
  
"How could she forget? We're staying in a house with five men that exist in a constant state of undressed." Molly stated from her seat behind Lita, resting her chin on the back of the redhead's seat.  
  
"One of whom happens to be my boyfriend, so hands off." Trish declared.  
  
"That goes double for me." said Victoria from behind Trish.   
  
Stacy rolled her eyes from the middle seat. "Please Victoria, Chris is so hung up on you that he wouldn't so much as look at another woman, even if she flashed him."  
  
Victoria smirked, adjusting her sunglasses. "I know."  
  
Lita shook her head. She couldn't ever figure out what Victoria had done to make Chris so.......Obedient may have been the right word for it. She thought better of asking about it. Whatever it was, she didn't need to know right now; possibly not ever.  
  
"Besides, we all know that there's only one half dressed man Molly will be looking at. And while he is blonde and Canadian, he doesn't belong to you Vicky." At this Molly blushed, sinking down in her seat. The other four divas laughed as the yellow jeep continued to ride its way down the coast to the beach house they were renting.  
  
There was a sense of relaxation in the air. A vacation was something they all needed, to get away from the stress. Actually it had been more Trish and Jeff's idea than anything else. The couple, well mostly Jeff, had decided that they weren't spending enough time together and that a nice trip to the beach was in order.  
  
However, it wouldn't have been nearly as fun without friends, so four more guys and four more girls were added. The other couples were obvious. Victoria and Jericho, the diva was a California native and Chris seem to very willing to go along. No one could figure out if that had to do with the vacation itself, or what Victoria would do with him on the vacation. Either way, they were both along for the ride.  
  
Edge and Lita, since the redhead had gotten back on the road, she and her boyfriend had been spending most of their time apart. They were more then happy to get away together.   
  
Then came the matter of who else was to invite. They had picked Molly and Christian, simply because the insane amount of sexual tension between them was entertaining to watch. It was incredibly apparent that they wanted each other. So apparent, the mere mention of Christian's name could make Molly blush. That still left two people, Stacy ended up being the last girl.  
  
"When are the boys supposed to get there?" Victoria asked, lifting her sunglasses onto her head.  
  
"Edge said that they would probably get there before us, around noon." Lita told the group. The boys had left right after the RAW, while the girls had to make a stop by Stacy's house. The blonde had left her suitcase at home, so their flight was about 3 hours behind the boys.  
  
"Who's their fifth anyway?" Stacy questioned.  
  
"Randy Orton." said Trish, looking back at Stacy, who was arching an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Why Randy?" She asked, slightly surprised. She didn't dislike him, but they weren't best friends or anything, mostly because she just didn't know him that well.  
  
"Because he and Christian are good friends, and Christian thought it would be nice if he come along." Molly spoke suddenly, but soon regretted it.  
  
"And since when do you know so much about Christian?" Victoria wondered. Molly managed to stutter for a moment before sinking back into her seat and blushing again.  
  
"You're right about one thing Li." Victoria said, looking at Molly with a smirk as she put her sunglasses back over her eyes. "This is definitely going to be fun."  
  
Molly went as pink as a California sunset, and sank further into her seat, making a mental note not to say anything to Victoria for the next ten days.   
  
A/N: The song the girls are singing at the beginning is Turn Me On, I'm A Radio by Joni Mitchell. And Remember, reviews feed the muses 


End file.
